This invention relates to a pool cleaner component and more particularly to the flexible surface engaging disc used on some cleaners to hold the cleaner onto the surface to be cleaned. Particularly the component is for use with pool cleaners which are caused to move automatically over the surface to be cleaned by interruption in water flow induced through the cleaner by the swimming pool filtration pump.
Some pool cleaners such as those sold under the registered trademarks of "BARACUDA" and "KREEPY KRAULY" utilize a flexible disc which contacts the surface to be cleaned and assists in holding the cleaner against that surface. The disc moves over the surface and much of the dirt to be collected moves over the top surface through apertures in the body located centrally of the disc and thence to the filter plant of the swimming pool. The cleaners above referred to have covers of one form or another which extend from the openings in the body over the disc to the periphery so that channels are formed to constrain and guide the dirt particles into the body.
The provision of these covers add to the expense of the pool cleaners and it has been surprisingly found that they do not add greatly to the efficacy of the dirt collection.
According to this invention there is provided a flexible disc for use with cleaners of the type referred to having guides on the upper surface thereof which extend from the central opening outwardly at least halfway to the periphery of the disc.
Further features of this invention provide for the guides to extend to the periphery of the disc and to be a pair of radial ribs spaced apart and increasing in height from the periphery to the central opening.
The invention also provides for there to be eight ribs equally spaced apart on the disc and for the disc to be split where a high degree of flexibility is required.
Still further features of the invention provide for the slits to extend radially inwardly from the periphery of the disc to the ends of the ribs where these extend partway across the disc, for the disc to increase in thickness from the periphery towards the central opening and for the ribs to be notched at least one position intermediate their ends.
Discs of the kind defined above are made of plastics material. Polyurethane has been found suitable for use in swimming pools having a cementitious wall surface finish but other materials can be used where the surface finish of the wall is provided by a plastics material lining such as polyvinyl chloride or fiberglass in resin.